Lighting Strike & The Avatar
by SukiStory
Summary: Mako Aiko A.K.A Lighting Strike is the heir to the Triple Threats...Avatar Korra Wanasabi is the future Queen of the Northern Water Tribe. Korra is sent to Republic City to finish her avatar training when she meets Mako during a raid. The two hate each other instantly but with hate comes attractions. Will this forbidden love last when things go bad? Or will it be shattered. REVIEW!
1. My Life

**Lighting Strike & The Avatar ****  
****Summary: Mako Aiko A.K.A Lighting Strike is the heir to the Triple Threats... Avatar Korra Wanasabi is the future Queen of the Northern Water Tribe. Korra is sent to Republic City to finish her avatar training when she meets Mako during a raid. The two hate each other instantly but with hate comes attractions. Will this forbidden love last when things go bad? Or will it be shattered.****  
****Chapter 1: My Life****  
****Rated: T****  
****Authors Notes: It's a remake of season 1! It's good and all but this is how I would have made it... But than again. It wouldn't be a kid show anymore so... Enjoy! Korra's 17 and Mako's 18. Just to let you guys know! **

* * *

It was a day of celebrating in Republic City since Avatar Korra was introduced. Gala's were thrown in her honor and of course young men tried to catch this waterbender eye but none seem so special to Korra. Just another big city... She been everywhere, and as the Avatar and future Queen of the Northern Water Tribe it was just one huge adventure till she had to settle down in politics and with a unknown but worthy husband.

"Korra. C'mon let's go" Lin said tapping her on her shoulders.

"Alright. Lin?" Korra said.

"Yea?"

"I want to help out with police work. Can I come to work with you tonight?"

"Sure thing kid. Just don't tell the old air bender."

"I won't! Is he really an old stick?"

"With a beard and an arrow."

* * *

Korra's Pov:

I walked towards to my new room at Air Temple Island. It was okay, simple temple home. I couldn't wait to start training! 3 elements down one to go!

My spiritual side is alright I guess... Ever since Fire Lord Zuko took me too see the dragons with my childhood friend Iroh I could connect with my inner fire. I was blessed with the fire of the dragons and I was the lucky one to ride on for over 170 years and maybe the first water tribe princess to ever ride a dragon.

I wish I was at home... Sweet North Pole home with my mother and father. I never saw them for a year. I started traveling at a young age of 9 and I saw them on Holidays and birthdays but that was all. When I traveled I was trained by Master Toph, who died before my training ended and I was taught by Lin. After I was sent to the Fire Nation to be taught by Fire Lord Zuko and his older grandson Iroh. While being trained I also got a history teacher from the South and North Pole, Princess lessons from now Fire Lord Ursa and sword an combat lessons from Master Chang a student of Master Katara's brother. Before long I was sent here... To the city, and after I'll be sent home to be married. I feel like a package being shipped... And being married would be the ultimate betrayal to me. Being a princess and the avatar is hard work... Why cant people understand I'm only one person? I didn't ask for it. It just... I want to be the avatar I want to be and the future queen I choose to be. but I'm the avatar and I have to deal with it.

"Kor! My dad asked when you want to start airbending lessons?" I heard Jin (15 years old) shout from behind my closed thick door.

"Any time he's not busy but not tonight, I'm eating dinner at Lin's." I lied.

"Okay! But you have to come air gliding with me! You promise sissy!"

"I will lil sis. Promise!"

I heard Jinora leave quietly and I was all alone in my compound since the air people was doing some chores and mediating with Tenzin. I was an only child but Jinora is like a little sister to me and I'm training her to be a big sister so her younger sisters would have some girl advice. Jin had some number of siblings, Ikki (13 years old), Meelo (11 years old), Rohan (8 years old), Liko (5 years old) and Huan (4 years old). All of them are air benders, Jin, Rohan and Liko were the quiet behaved ones, while Ikki, Meelo and Huan was the very high spirited and talkative ones. Two girls out numbered from four boys, but soon it will be equal in numbers.

Pema was expecting twins soon; Master Katara predicts they will be air-benders and that they would be girls who Tenzin and Pema plan to name them Ying and Kiani. Honestly they have a lot of kids! But you got to start repopulating the air bender right? I love learning with them, but airbending was my weakness. Even little Huan could create a blast of air stronger than mines, I don't get it! Not even one strong blast of air, my life is a hectic one, can it get any worst? I just need a bit of fun.

* * *

Mako's Pov:

"You got to have more fire boy! Your goings too get caught like that!" my father yelled.

"Can I just take a break? Seriously! You weren't this tough on Bolin!" I said out of anger.

"You're older, stronger and the heir. I lost a daughter and a wife, I can't lose my prized son." my father explained.

"Yea."

"Go wash your face boy. Bolin! Up!"

My life is a living hell! I thought in my evil little evil mind. I sat down next to the window to feel the breeze. I wanted to cool down from 4 hours of straight combat lessons from my father. It was easier than my uncle's fire bending lessons which he almost killed me. It was just a normal day, at the head quarters and I'm sick and tired of it. Why couldn't I just go to high school like a normal kid instead of learning everything from teacher criminals.

My parents are Thunder Bolt A.K.A Aiden and Rachel. My mother was killed during a raid when I was little. My uncle is the leader of the Triple Threats and since he doesn't have living sons anymore, I'm the future heir to the triad and I'm suppose to carry on the goal of taking other triads down and taking over Republic City. The numbers of my triads go to 800, all under my control. The Triple Threats stretch from Republic City to the fire nation, than Omashu to the Southern Water tribe. We grow stronger everyday, but sooner or later we will need a city to take over and Republic City is the number one choice.

It seems cool right? Raiding innocents and making trouble to the city I will soon take over. My people think nothing can harm us, not even the hot headed avatar who is a dumb idiotic girl who's full of her self. Honestly I want to be free from all of this but staying protects my brothers and me. When I take on control, I want to take triads down than my own triad. The things we do are gruesome and I don't think I can do this. My Uncle doesn't care for me anymore; my father yells at me and pushes me to my limits even though he wants me to do more. I have so much pressure on me that I wish I was the one who died with my mother, not my only sister.

Everyone in the triad has nicknames, all earned from there specialties and from where they come from, sometimes members pick there nicknames which some can be really stupid. My nickname is Lighting Strike, since I was able to bend lighting at the age of 5; the triad members saw my special talents. I was taught by the high rankers ever since and I too soon because a criminal. I would never forget that day because that was the first time I felt incredibly angry at myself... The first time my anger fed my fire.

My brothers are who I live for. My brother Bolin just turned 16 years old, he's been to raids and money dealing but he was the one my uncle took out his anger on. My uncle always talks about how his earthbending was weak which I disagree. My younger brother Kenji had no bending at all, everyone pushed him around and kicked him including my Uncle and my father is ashamed but loves him so much, teaching him sword fighting in secret. Overall my brother takes the blame of my weakness and with there every wound and tear I grow stronger so they would survive this world.

My life is just one big game with money and toughness. No time to love, no time crying over the ones you lost. "You lose them, you move on. We move like one but once you're in trouble, you're on your own." my uncle would say.

"Mako! Pa said were going in for a raid on a family, here's your chance to prove to uncle you can lead a raid." Bolin said rushing in.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

"How about me?" Kenji said rushing towards us. He was out of breath trying to catch up with me and Bolin.

"No! I don't like you coming! Your 13 years old with no bending abilities at all! Within a second you can get killed" I scolded without realizing I offended him.

"You did your first raid at 10 years old! C'mon Mako! Please?" Kenji begged. "Uncle said I could anytime I want too!"

"Because Uncle wants you dead! Understood!" I shouted in his face.

Kenji stood there in silents as the fire died in my warm hands. I admit I was mean but I couldn't lose him...when I lost his twin sister I never forgave myself. I couldn't lose him, I promised my mother and I won't break my promise.

"Kenji. No okay? I can't lose you or Bolin" I said quietly.

"Why is Bolin coming!" he shouted struggling to get away from me but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"He proved he can handle it and I can't protect both of you at the same time. Don't come okay Kenji?" I said warning him.

"Yeah. okay." he said in defeat.

If life can get any worst! If only I could have fun for once. Why can't they understand that I'm only one person? I have to protect my brothers, face the wrath of my uncle and my own father. Nothing to do but wait and see.

* * *

**Author Note: ****  
****Like it so far? Can't wait to write the next one! I promise to continue with this story to the end! Really! Well this story is pretty much a Makorra, Boska, Ikenji and JinoraxOc (secret)! Im running out of characters. Please! Message me a character name, age, description, triad or good, personality and purpose. Thank you!**


	2. The Raid

**Lighting Strike & The Avatar****  
****Chapter 2: The Raid****  
****Rated: T****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra****  
****Authors Notes: Come on you guys! Review! Review! Review! Thanks! I appreciate it. Btw. This story has a bit of a sexual content. It's not really considered an M... It's like small kind bad words and a few intense flirting scenes... Just read to the end and you'll see.**

* * *

**Korra's Pov:**

"Squad one surround the back, two search the area and three bust in and arrest! Non-benders no shooting guns till some one from the squad is down." Lin explained in a hush voice.

We were in the back of the police van getting ready to interfere on the raid dealing with the Triple Threats at the dangerous Red Monsoons hang out place. The force made out of benders and non-benders nodded as I stood next to Lin. I couldn't wait to get to training and stop this raid. This was going to be fun.

"You okay Korra?" Lin asked.

"Excited, nervous, and ready" I said in confident.

"Good because I need you to hide on the sidelines just in case someone escapes, you can still kick asses but you have to watch out." she said."I need you there because the ones who usually escape are the fantastic four. The leaders are Lighting Bolt Zolt, Thunder Bolt, Lighting Strike, and Rumble." Lin explained. "These guys are the leaders and high ranks of the Triple Threats; it's not easy so I'll be with you."

"Really? You need me? Lin you're like the master of earth bending." I commented.

"Your the avatar, and my student... I need someone by my side." she said.

"Alright, let's knocks someone out, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

**Makos Pov:**

"Alright Shady Shin, Rumble, Agni, Speed and Fire Breather are on guard duty. Wrestle, Punk and Raggtail are on torture this time. Leave Thunder Bolt and Lighting Strike to do all the dealing." my uncle said.

"If it's a raid shouldn't we have more people on torture this time? " Bolin commented.

"It's a small raid Rumble... Use your head you dumbass." my uncle said ruthlessly.

My brother looked down to the floor, embarrassed. I put my arm on his shoulder and slightly smiled at him, assuring that it wasn't his fault to ask questions.

"Now go! Lighting Strike come here!" my uncle shouted. He signaled me to come to him. I took a deep breath and confronted my uncle.

"Your in lead Lighting Strike." my uncle said very hesitantly "You mess up and I'll beat you." he warned.

"Yes Uncle." I replied gulping.

My Uncle walked away to his office and I stood there stunned. I better not mess this up... If I do... Oh Agni help me!

* * *

**Korra's Pov:**

I silently waited for the signal from a Lin. I was nervous and all I wanted to do was face the triads already. I felt the rush go to my head and suddenly everything went silent for three seconds till I heard Lin.

"Go!" Lin yelled, busting down the door.

I rushed in with her and fought against one of the triad members, a tough skilled water bender. I gathered all the water i could find in the air and created a strong water whip causing the enemy to fall face first on to the concrete floor. I felt so proud and strong, knowing that defeating some members were so easy, I took a fast glimpse and saw a young pale ember eye firebender with a red scarf escape through the exist. He had some sort of cabbage sack, knowing that it was filled with a large amount of cash, I ran after him but he disappeared in to the thick alley way fog.

"Dammit!" I shouted in frustration. I sighed and began to walk back to the scene of the crime.

Suddenly, in a split second I felt someone pin me to the dirty cold alley wall. The young mysterious firebender smirked and created a fire ball. He leaned closely to me and held the fire ball close enough that he could burn me.

"Let me go!" I shouted in protest.

I struggled to escape from his tight grip while trying to avoid the fiery fire he held in his hand. The firebender burned out his fire but kept me pinned to the wall. I groaned and screamed but no one could hear my calls of help, so I sent a vibration using my earthbending to Lin, hoping she would come to my rescue.

"Let me guess an intern or a rookie police officer?" the firebender said in a deep voice. Agni! That voice was sexy.

"No! Let me go or else-"

"What? Going to call your little buddies from the police force. Yeah if that's going to work." he said interrupting me.

"At least give me some space! Dear Yue! Did you ever hear about personal space?" I said pushing him away.

He just pinned me to the wall not moving a damm inch when I tried pushing him away. He had strong muscles and one sexy... Korra! Don't think that way! Why was I thinking like this?

"Why? Find me attractive?" he said in a flirtatious way.

"You think you're so charming, don't you?" I said flirting back. Oh Korra! What are you doing!

"Think? Pshhh! I know I'm charming." he said in defense.

Oh now he's being a douche! But I'll let him go for now... he is a criminal and when he gets back... I'll be the one to arrest him.

* * *

**Mako's Pov:**

Oh I was playing with this girl all right. Sooner I find her weakness, the better but if dad found out heaven forbid Uncle that I was playing around with the enemy... I would be in deep shit.

"Why don't you let me go?" she asked struggling from my strong weakening grip.

"Just keep acting like you don't like it, it's really convincing." I cleverly said.

A moment later I got distracted because of her amazing blue eyes and I got bitch slapped from the water bender girl. I struggled to pin her down again so I could be in control again but before I could use my fire bending she shoved me against the dirty wall and smirked.

"Names Korra." she said, introducing herself.

"Mako..." I said back.

"I gotta go, see you around?" she said letting me go.

"I bet on it." I said.

She ran back towards the Red Monsoons hang out and I continued my way back to the head quarters. I put my warm hand on to my side noticing one out of my two money bags I stuffed with money was missing.

"Dammit! I'm going to get that girl!" I said in frustration!

* * *

**Authors Notes: ****  
****Like it? Or love it? Hmm. Just wait. There path will cross again. You got a criminal and the avatar, there going to meet up again... But is it a bad thing or a good thing? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	3. Run In

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't been writing! Just been busy lately! Anyone miss me?**

**Review please! Whoever reviews ALL my chapters, I promise that I will review ALL of your stories AND advertise your story.**

**AND AGAIN! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Makos Pov:**

"You worthless garbage!" yelled my Uncle Zolt, His voice echoed in the meeting room. I knew a slash of a fire whip would be coming my way and I stood still ready."I asked for two friken money bags from a small simple monsoon raid! And you give me one! Do you know how to count?"

I swear... I hate the Korra right now. If she wasn't that hot… well for a water bender, I wouldn't have lost the money bag that had 800 yuan in. It was hard to face my uncle's burning wrath. He was surly a fire bender, he had that burning temper I share with him… the same temper I inherited. My brothers watch from the corner with fear, while my father smirks every time I take a whip. I didn't yelp, I didn't scream... I stood over the chair screaming in the inside. My back began to feel numb and soon the pain disappeared and I stood with no fear.

"Now go! Your released!" my uncle screamed, as he released me from the chains and I slowly got up and walked towards my brothers. I couldn't cry right now, not in front of them... You just don't know how angry I am about Korra right now... For taking my money! Uncle Zolts money! I knew fire was burning in my anger, it was just a firebending thing.

"It's okay Mako... uncles just mad." Kenji said quietly. The boy had taken beatings before, including a full blown Agni Kai even though he wasn't a bender. It took seven best healers to heal him, and seven months for him to start walking again.

"Yea. How about we go upstairs and play with Pabu... You always love Pabu." said Bolin who smiled.

Well of course... Pabu might help... But it's too much. Pabu belonged to my mom; she got Pabu days before she died. I just need an escape; I just had to find Korra, to teach her the lesson.

"I'm going out... I'll be back." I said escaping through the window. I just... I needed someone. My anger was burning out of control, was there anything to stop me.

* * *

**Korra Pov:**

It was 7am! And that airbender had to wake me up for practice! Five hours later and three forms mastered, I was tried as heck! I mean. Three forms are impressive to learn in one day, but 7am is not my time to wake up! The mornings are evil... I decided to walk down the alleyway from last night's raid. It was a cool day and I didn't know where to go right now. I leaned against the cold hard wall whispering a song my parents would sing to me when I was little.

_"Come Home... Come Home... I was waiting for, so long, so long."_

I caught off guard as someone, a familiar firebender pinned me on to the same wall. Now I was pissed! But something felt different. Something was up, and I felt trouble.

"Mako!" I screamed, what was wrong with him! I knew he was a firebender, and most have firey temper, but a criminal… there's no telling what can happen.

"Give me the money bag!"

"It's with Cheif Bei Fong! Get off me, you asshole! Dear Yue! Personal Space!" I shouted, "I think we established that last night!"

"My uncle beat me for it! You're lucky I didn't kill you! Now I'm regretting the decision."

I stopped and looked at him in the eyes. Those brown eyes... Was he really going to kill me? Of course he was! He was a criminal! That bastard! I knew I couldn't trust him.

"Hey! Watch it city boy! You can steal more! It's no big deal."

"It's not my money! It's Zolts money... I don't have any!" he shouted, his voice was filled with so much pain, I acutally felt it. "I was forced into the triads! And because of you! I had to face him."

I stopped and looked at him... Was I actually feeling sorry him? Where was Asami, my dear best friend when I need her?!

"Zolt? You mean the leader of the triple threats? "I asked.

"Yea... If I got both the bags, he would give me 40 Yuans so I could get my brother new gloves... He needs it. You don't know how hard it am to be me, don't you!" He replied.

He looked at me with so much pain; he held a fire ball at his hand ready to hit me with it. I knew he wasn't going to hit me, he was breaking down and I wasn't going to let him break me too.

"I'm sorry.

* * *

**Mako's Pov:**

She was sorry? Are you kidding me? Is that all she has to say! My fire began to die down. I felt like crying but I couldn't cry... I'm an Aiko, future heir of the triple threats. Show no fear... Urhh! Why! Dammit Korra!

"Sorry... I was just-"

"It's okay." she said. She pushed me off of her running away from me down the long alley and in to the streets. I followed her in to the docks, but she began to throw me off and she disappeared in a swarm of people.

"Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late… she was gone.

Look what have you done Mako! Just like your father! You ruin everything! What's next?

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Mako is a mess, Korra's hurt... Hmm. Forbidden love? Yea. Not even close!**

_Sukistory_


End file.
